the_gut_roomfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr Demo
Appearance Dinosaur Form In his now default form, Demo appears as a Large, Green scaled Dinosaur. Though he is Humanoid in stature and expression. He has numerous dorsal fins that go down from the top of his head down to the bottom of his tail. Which opens up like that of a crocodiles. Given him immense swimming ability. His Broad underbelly is a lighter shade of green and is much softer then the rough hide in which coats the rest of his body. His Body is in the majority; Barrelled and designed to support his massive weight and bulk. His head is large and squared and supported by a thick neck which prevents him from suffering fatal bites and wounds. His body's thick skin may appear to be that of fat, but it's incredibly dense and heavy. Making him near enough bulletproof. Demo does not shed his skin, given his unique mixture of DNA. His skin is continuously hydrated but he will need to stay cool for most of the time. (Making him vulnerable as Ice is one of his biggest weaknesses.) Demo will usually wear a suit that has been tailor made to fit his massive body, Ranging from Black, white or red suits depending on the occasion. He is also not to shy away from a Top Hat or Vest-Top. On occasion he will wear a more casual version which displays his stomach. Human Form As a Human, Demo resembles that of a Stout, Blocky Male with Short - Dirty Blonde hair. Looking around his early 30's. Demo stands at around 6'1 and will usually wear a long-sleeve shirt, braces, trench-coat and flatcap. As well as this, Demo is never far away from a Cigar and Glass of Whiskey. Usually he will be lounging around in his office partaking in both. Given his jumbled DNA. It's a mystery whether it has any lasting effect on him. Character History The Beginning Not Much is known about how Demo came to be in this world or the process of growing up. What is known is that he was born somewhere in off the coast of Britain. On Paper, it says that he was born in London, England. But it is known that he was born to not so ordinary parents. There is a questionable rumour that His Mother (being an elemental) was out casted from the society of that day. But she fell pregnant to a human father. Given the immense taboo of this event. She fled to the woods once her baby was ready to be born, with the plan of returning him to the human world once he had ‘arrived’. However due to the human activity and them intervening with the woodlands. She was forced to flee to the sea, living on a boat which she stole from local harbour men. But, eventually. The Baby was born, and in the cover of night. She returned him to the city and left him at the door step of a (not so wealthy) but loving family on the outskirts. Never to be seen again. Or.. at least that is how the rumour goes. Pre-Gut Room Demo's Preggos The Gut Room Retirement Personality "Roguish Hustler?" '' -Percival Kuma Pragmatic, Morally Indifferent and Self Preserving. Mr Demo is the embodiment of what a Gangster King should be. Political Immunity, Power and more blood on his hands then a Butcher. (At least, In his mind. That’s what he thinks he is) Though he’s got the chops to back it up. Brash, Stubborn, Blunt and Purposeful. Demo tends to appear to most as a Brute or a Manipulator. Which he is, But he also appears as a Laid Back Goof most of the time. It’s difficult to describe the dinosaurs personality in a good light. To him, Business and Success is key. Knowing all the pieces of the chess board is fun, but owning the board itself makes the game far more interesting. Given his background of dirty dealing and political ladder climbing. Demo embraces the dark side of the underworld and it has moulded him to be a Master Manipulator. Meaning everyone he meets is analysed and assessed.Their worth, up for his judgement. There is no secret or edge out there that he won't endeavour to find and keep for 'insurance'. This is not to say that Demo is an entirely evil individual. He cares deeply about his Beloved Josephine and his children (the ones he is aware of) and will often show respect for his subordinates. Though, he does usually treat Life as currency. So this is subjective. However in his later years, His Sharp & Harsh Nature dulled, but his scheming disposition only worsened. Using more cruel or underhand tactics to get what he wants. But the inclusion of Josephine into the fray has dulled the blade some. For the Better. Trivia * The Name, "Demo" was originally 'Demacooce'. This was due to back in Demo's Youth, He and His Best Friend from School created the name using the same combination that Lanipator used for his name. It was shortened to Demo for a easier name and it was far more catchy. * Alongside this, Demo was actually first a Chimera. He had a scorpion tail and exo-skeletal attributes. But Once TGR was recreated. Demo himself was remade and retconned. * One of the '''biggest' (if not, the definitive) inspirations for Demo's Appearance was Reptar from The Rugrats. * It's never really been confirmed what kind of Dinosaur Demo actually is, He appears to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex. But has features to the contrary. Gallery